The ultimate goal of this research proposal is the incorporation of dendritic cells into immunotherapeutic vaccines directed against melanoma. First, we will isolate dendritic cells from the blood of melanoma patients and bone morrow of mice and, by varying culturing conditions, will try to maximize the yield and purity of these cells. The ability of dendritic cells to present both antigenic peptides and crude tumor extract will be assayed in vitro via their ability to stimulate CTL responses. Finally, antigen-pulsed murine dendritic cells will be tested for their ability to both protect mice against B16 melanoma tumor challenge and eradicate pre-established B16 pulmonary metastases. The data obtained will hopefully justify the use of dendritic cells in future immunotherapeutic trials against melanoma in human patients.